Plastic body filler or putty such as polyester resin is usually supplied to automobile body shops, etc., in cans, and when the putty is to be used in the shop it is taken from its container in small quantities and mixed with a hardener and applied to the surface to be repaired. The lid of the container of putty frequently is removed and left off the container for prolonged time intervals. This subjects the putty to oxidation from the air and contamination from dust and airborne metallic particles, and moisture. Also, the workmen frequently inadvertently mix the hardener used with the putty with the putty in the container when they dip into the putty with a tool, etc., which has been contaminated with hardener. As a result, the putty in the container becomes contaminated with hardener and becomes hard and unusable. Moreover, even if the putty does not become contaminated, a substantial amount of usable putty is usually wasted since the putty tends to cling to the sidewalls of the container and is discarded with the container.
In addition, the type plastic body filler normally utilized in automobile body shops must be maintained at a temperature between approximately 70.degree. and 90.degree. F. in order to have the viscosity to be properly mixed with its hardener and to be applied evenly to the surface to be repaired. If the temperature of the plastic body filler gets lower than 70.degree. F. the putty becomes so viscous that it will not properly mix and flow, and if the temperature reaches about 100.degree. F., the putty begins to deteriorate. In a typical vehicle body repair shop the air temperature varies substantially, particularly in the winter months, because of the opening and closing of the doors to admit and exit vehicles from the building, etc., and the putty frequently is unusable in the winter months because of its cold environment unless the container is maintained in a warm room or near a heater.